


where you are, I will be

by vindice



Category: Digimon
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: He’s missed this.





	where you are, I will be

His head is killing him.

Ryou moans pitifully and buries himself deep into the covers. A hand pets his head in silent comfort before fingers slip through soft and wet strands, the wax having fallen with the shower he just took. It massages his temples and Ryou leans into the touch gratefully.

“You look like a poor excuse of a burrito.”

He whimpers.

“Osamu-nii, let him be.” Ken sighs without pausing, but Ryou knows him well enough to hear the smile in his tone. Traitor.

Osamu laughs, amused and warm, and something clinks. “Now now, don’t get mad at me, Ken. C’mon you two, Kaasan said we could eat in here.”

Ryou peeks from under the cocoon he wrapped himself into. He sniffs, the smell of homemade food filling his nostrils, making his stomach rumble. Internally, he sobs.

It’s been a long trip, and even longer since he last had a decent dinner, let alone a meal like Okaasan’s.

He’s missed this. He’s missed this familiarity, this feeling of being cared for. Of being back _home._

“Hurry up, or else it’ll get cold.” Ken nudges him lightly, a warm smile on his face as he peers down at him.

“Just so you know, I’m only here because Kaasan bribed me with food,” Osamu stage-whispers. “Not because I care about you, or anything.”

Ryou turns his face into the pillows to hide his smile for a moment and mutters, “God forbid.”


End file.
